


Comfort

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/"></a><b>rosehiptea</b>, who requested another Kimahri/Rikku ficbit this round.  They’re an interesting pairing to write, so I’m glad that she did.  I’m only sorry it didn’t manage to come out longer.  I promised 500 words and got…much less.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/)**rosehiptea** , who requested another Kimahri/Rikku ficbit this round. They’re an interesting pairing to write, so I’m glad that she did. I’m only sorry it didn’t manage to come out longer. I promised 500 words and got…much less.

Title: Comfort  
Universe: Final Fantasy X  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 367

Author’s Notes: for [](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/profile)[**rosehiptea**](http://rosehiptea.livejournal.com/), who requested another Kimahri/Rikku ficbit this round. They’re an interesting pairing to write, so I’m glad that she did. I’m only sorry it didn’t manage to come out longer. I promised 500 words and got…much less.

  
After the end, it was Kimahri who bothered to come looking for her. Yunie had been in with Lulu and Wakka for hours—since Tidus and Auron…left—and she had gone out onto the deck of the airship to be alone.

She wanted to cry, but she didn’t want to do it in front of the others. Yunie didn’t need Rikku making her feel worse about losing Tidus than she already did.

“Rikku should come inside,” Kimahri said, stepping through the door to the deck. “Yuna worries.”

“Yunie doesn’t need to see me crying. I’m supposed to be the strong one.”

“Rikku needs to eat.” Kimahri reached one hand out to her and held it there until she took it tentatively. Then he pulled her to her feet and into a hug. “Rikku does not need to be strong for Yuna. Rikku needs to be Rikku for Yuna. Kimahri will be strong for both.”

She let him hold her—let him be her rock the way he always had been for Yunie. Rikku buried her face in the broad expanse of his chest and finally let herself cry. He stroked her hair gently as she wept, and gave a soft rumbling purr that was strangely comforting.

She wondered if it was the sort of thing the Ronso did to comfort their young.

“Rikku is better now?” He asked when she pulled away from him to scrub her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“No,” she answered honestly. “But you helped. Thank you.”

“Rikku is welcome.” The Ronso gave her one of his fangy smiles.

It might have scared her, if she hadn’t just spent ten minutes crying into his chest. The Al-Bhed gave him a watery version of her own smile in return and took his hand.

“You’re right about needing to eat. I think I’m hungry enough for an entire Chocobo. And someone needs to make Yunie smile, because all Lulu will do is let her mope and be sad and Tidus wouldn’t have wanted that…”

Kimahri let Rikku lead him back inside the ship with no argument. He much preferred this Rikku to the small sorrowful girl he had found huddled on the deck.  



End file.
